Conventionally, in an operating apparatus to be used to serve to control, for example, lights, wipers, washers, air conditioners and others, as shown in FIG. 4, an operator 1 and a member 2 are furnished. The member 2 is held in a case 3, and under this condition the operator 1 which is provided therein with a sleeve 4 is fitted on a shaft part 2a of the member 2 whose one part is projected from the case 3, so that the operator 1 is connected to the member 2.
In this state, the sleeve 4 is, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, is cut at both sides into cut portions 6 and is defined with a part 5 which protrudes inward thereof. When the operator 1 is fitted as mentioned onto the shaft part 2a of the member 2, the protruded part 5 is straightened by the shaft 2a from a state shown with a two-dotted line in FIG. 5 to a state shown with a solid line. Due to a restoring force from this straightened state to the protruded state, the protruded part 5 is pressed to the shaft 2a, and due to friction thereby the operator 1 is prevented from slipping out.
When a user of this apparatus holds the operator 1 to rotate, push or pull, the member 2 is accordingly rotated, pushed or pulled to carry out controllings as mentioned.
However, when the user pulls the operator 1, if the friction force at the protruded part 5 of the sleeve 4 effecting to the shaft 2a of the member 2 could not stand against the pulling force, the operator 1 would be probably slipped out. In particular, when a pulling operation is included in operating modes of the operator 1, it is pulled more frequently, so that slipping-out is more possibly.
Such a structure particularly wants a part as a sleeve having the protruded part 5 together with the cut portion 6 and invites high producing cost.